


Aboveground

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [58]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Clary and Isabelle come out to the Lightwood parents, and it doesn't go well.





	Aboveground

"You're sure about this right?" Clary asked for the seventh time that day. "Because you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to. We can just tell your parents that there are two bedrooms and then we won't invite them over, and-"

" _Clary_. I love you but oh my god girl, you've got to stop. _Yes_ I'm sure. You know why? Because it was my idea to tell them!"

"You're right. I know you're right, but I also know how much your mom's approval means to you. She was... kind of okay with Alec? But to be perfectly honest, I think that's just because she can't afford to alienate Magnus. You and I are a different story because she _hates_ me, and she doesn't have any reason to hide that fact."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "Are _you_ sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I'm sure," Clary said, suddenly challenging. She put her hands on her hips, glaring up at Izzy. "I was just trying to be sensitive to any problems you might be having by coming out to your parents."

"By asking me if I'm sure ten times?"

"It wasn't _ten_ times," she argued.

"Whatever, it was a lot. And I think we've both established that we're sure, so let's just go to lunch, okay?"

In the end... yeah. It didn't turn out well, but that wasn't surprising to either of them. Maryse had looked between the two of them and said, "But I thought you were best friends," as if that and dating were mutually exclusive. Robert had downed the rest of his drink and pursed his lips so tight they went white, and then didn't change his expression until they shuffled off awkwardly.

"That went well," Clary said, locking the door behind her and tossing her keys into the misshapen pottery bowl her mother had given her.

"Better than I expected," Isabelle said honestly.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Dad used to go on about how gay people were destroying 'the family' back before Jace moved in with us. I'm just glad he didn't call you any names, because then I'd be forced to punch him and I didn't particularly want to do that."

"You are not going to punch your father if he calls me a mean name."

"If I don't, Jace will. And if Jace doesn't hear about it somehow, Alec will. And it would be worse for Alec to have to do that than it would be for me, so I think I thought this through actually."


End file.
